


Warm me up

by Elnino280503



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cold, Cold Weather, Denial of Feelings, Dream Team Week (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnino280503/pseuds/Elnino280503
Summary: Gogy is sad and heartbroken after a toxic relationship, but then he meets ClayOrI'm projecting :( someone pls hug me
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, first fic check!! 
> 
> I've never written fanfic before pls be nice lol
> 
> I tried my best but I also wrote this first chapter at 1am
> 
> I cant sleep
> 
> I too, am heartbroken
> 
> Gogy is me
> 
> Love u guys, hope people enjoy <3

George slides under the covers, his body tense and stiff. He blinks softly into the darkness. His sister lies next to him, breathing soft and even breaths into the cold air of his room. He himself is freezing too, his hands and feet both numb to the point where he's not even sure if they're still there. He wiggles his toes, still there. 

The bed is warm underneath the layers of blankets his sister has piled on top of herself and he twists to look at the dark hair poking out onto the pillows next to his. He breathes quietly for a second, almost letting himself sink into the heat that shes producing, letting it relax his body. But then he remembers how Oliver used to hold him, how he would provide him with that warmth and suddenly his back is aching with a searing burn. He quietly slides away from his sister, letting the cold right side of the bed embrace him again with its familiar comfort. 

Picking up his phone off the night stand he automatically goes to snapchat, a flame of hope licking up into is throat, maybe he just missed the notification. Delivered 2 hours ago. He feels the hope shudder as its extinguished, sliding back down into his heart, dragging and burning as it goes. He can almost hear the sound of Oliver's laughter, boisterous as ever. He wonders if that boy is at the party too, the one Oliver promised was "just a friend" weeks before he broke George's heart. There were a few of those. 

George's heart clenches painfully around the smouldering shards of hope, crushing them into a powdered charcoal. He puts his phone down and turns onto his back, staring up at the black ceiling as he feels the weight of his memories starting to push against his thoughts, screaming and begging to be let in. Its something hes gotten used to now, the painful sifting, through every single second he spent with Oliver, as soon as hes left with his thoughts. 

He hasn't slept in weeks.

| | | | | | | | | | | | | |

The days drag by and suddenly George finds himself thrown into the festive season. It's late november and, as he walks through the freezing streets of London, he has never felt less cheerful . 

His hands are bunched up in his coat pockets, stuffed into woolen gloves his mum had insisted he wore. He also models the matching hat and scarf and, while he'd grumbled at his mother about helicopter parenting, he's pretty grateful for the added warmth they bring him now. The cobblestones are muddy with salted slush and his Dr Marten boots feel like ice cubes surrounding his feet as he trudges on. 

He feels like scrooge, this thought makes him scoff quietly into his scarf, eyes narrowing in irritation. He has every right to feel this shitty, it's his first christmas without oliver in two years and now his favourite holiday is ruined. He scoffs again, rolling his eyes and kicking at the lumps of grey slush infront of him. 

As he walks on, a door a few paces infront of him swings open and loud, joyful chatter spills out onto the street. George wrinkles his nose at the strong smell of alcohol. His thoughts of distaste are disrupted when a tall man stumbles out onto the street infront of him. He looks to be around George's age and his blonde hair curls madly across his forehead, sticking slightly to it with sweat. George finds himself looking the man up and down, taking in his brown boots and flannel shirt. George wrinkles his nose again. 

Looking up he startles when he is met with a large pair of green eyes. George blushes. The man appears to blush too and George feels a twinge of guilt in his stomach.

"Uh, Merry christmas.. dude?" The man appears uncomfortable for a second and George blushes even harder when he realises he has just stopped and stared at this handsome , albeit random, stranger in the middle of the street. He smiles awkwardly, mumbling a quick "You too." as he makes a beeline round the man, feeling eyes bore into him as he walks by. 

"Hey Clay! You coming man? We gotta get going if we want to catch Wilbur in spoons" George cringes as he walks,  
"Yeah of course! sorry Nick, just got distracted for a second" the American accents drift away as the group walk in the opposite direction. He tries to stop himself but seemingly loses all self control, he turns to look back at the stranger, Clay, and feels an odd warmth spark in his chest when his eyes meet the others. Clay's mouth lifts up in a smile and he nods in George's direction, before turning back and wheezing loud enough for George to hear as his rejoins the conversation with his friends. 

George continues his trudge, but somehow it doesn't feel quite so cold anymore and he feels the corner of his mouth twitch up, just ever so slightly.


End file.
